


Solangelo Short Story's

by casperr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperr/pseuds/casperr
Summary: A collection of short Solangelo stories, mostly fairy tale aus.





	Solangelo Short Story's

The Prince of Death and the Pea

A boy, soaked from head to toe and dressed in dark rags, arrived at the castle at midnight. He claimed to be a prince in need of assistance and a place to stay. The golden-haired prince of the castle was appalled at his state but his father who was a generous and curious man allowed the stranger to remain for the night. The stranger introduced himself as Nico and learned the golden-haired prince’s name was Will.  
Nico often glared at Will throughout dinner. Will’s father asked many questions to Nico. All of which he answered with the sophistication and poise of a royal yet Will wasn’t convinced. All of it could be faked. And anyway Nico should go to the infirmary right away as he had a rather dire cut on his arm Will thought. He voiced his concerns and was met with yet another glare from Nico and laughter from his father who teased him for worrying so much. Once dinner was over Will dragged Nico to the infirmary where Will himself treated the cut.  
“Aren’t there doctors and nurses that could do this instead?” Nico grumbled.  
“Not this late at night,” Will explained while pouring alcohol on the wound. Nico flinched in response to the pain and grumbled some more.  
“How do you know how to do this so well? You seem like you’re in your element,” Nico commented.  
“I enjoy helping people, healing them, taking care of them. I’m good at it.”  
Nico smiled gently at him and stood up once Will was done. “Thank you.”  
“My pleasure, Nico,” Will said smiling back at him. Nico turned away blushing and intensely stared at the ground.  
For months Will had been on a search for a husband, someone he could share his life and responsibility as future king with. Someone he could trust. He had never found the right man, however, and his search was starting to feel pointless. No prince he had met on his journeys had ever felt like a real prince. There was always something missing. Something he couldn’t quite grasp that would embody a true prince. And so he continued to search to no end. But maybe this soaking stranger could change that. Maybe he could be the real prince Will had been looking for.  
Will found the king giggling outside a guest room while servants piled on mattresses on top of each other. Will was utterly confused at this strange sleeping arrangement but was used to his father’s odd musings. He questioned him about it expecting to hear how it would be funny to make this foreign stranger believe our people were insane or something. What he heard was very different, kind of.  
“This boy claims to be a true prince but anyone can say that. There’s only one to know for sure. You see, under all those mattresses there lay a single green pea.”  
“And? What’s the point?” Will was even more confused.  
“If the boy is restless in his sleep, then that proves he his what he says he is. Only a true royal would feel such a small inconvenience and fret about it so much.”  
“You’re kidding right?” The boy looked at his father as if he had gone completely insane, and not just mildly insane.  
“Well of course not,” said his father looking shocked that he would question his practical and completely logical ideas, “Also, it’ll be funny to see if the pile falls in the night.”  
His father then walked off apparently done with this ludicrous conversation. Will was left stared at the precarious pile of mattresses towering over everything in the room. It also left him with the task of showing Nico to his room where he stared in shock until regaining his composure and doing his best to be polite. Will was sure Nico thought they were insane. He was even starting to doubt his people’s sanity himself. Will left Nico to sleep and headed over to his own relatively short bed.  
Will had had trouble sleeping that night but not because of some pea disturbing his sleep but because of some boy who could fall a rather long way if he rolled too far.  
At breakfast that next morning, the king asked Nico how he had slept.  
“The bed was... comfortable, but it was a rather restless night,” he said. Prominent dark circles under his eyes and a tired demeanor had revealed this already, but it seemed the king wanted to confirm his suspicions. This boy was a real prince.  
The king invited the boy to stay as long as he wanted and travel their lands as his official guest. Nico gladly accepted his invite but politely asked if he could remove one or two mattresses.  
The next few weeks were a blur. Nico and Will had become close friends and more. They swam together, went running through the fields together, they watched the stars together. Their lives became intertwined. They were slowly falling in love with each other, an intangible beautiful thing. Will had found his prince and Nico his.  
One afternoon they laid together on a blanket bathed in sunshine. Will turned to Nico and said, “Why is it you still have dark circles and act so tired all the time?” The pea’s strange effect couldn’t have lasted this long.  
“I don’t sleep very well.”  
“But that was just the pea, no?”  
“What?”  
“My father hid a pea under your mattresses that first night and thus you weren’t able to sleep properly.”  
“I never sleep properly, and why in the world would he do that?” Nico had spent a long time with Will and his father and by now understood the strange antics he took part in. He laughed understanding completely that there was never any reason for what the king did.  
Will realized at this moment that his father’s silly myths were just that. No man, not a prince or a peasant, would be able to feel such an insignificant thing as a pea under so many mattresses, or even one for that matter. The pea under Nico’s mattresses might not prove that he was a real prince, but that did not matter. Will knew Nico. He knew in his heart that Nico was a true prince; he was his true prince. And so he kissed Nico, and they laughed under the sun.


End file.
